To Be Left Alone
by Meteora P h o e n i x
Summary: Even if you did leave me the pit in my heart left alone for you grows bigger and bigger each day because in my dreams your still there even if in reality your not here anymore..SoraxKairi I not good at summerys plz read better then it sounds


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Everyone always saids" You should never judge anyone by **apperence**

But something to remember is never judge anyone by their **attude** especially when you never talked to them.

That to me was my important life lesson because I never got to know Sora see what a good guy he is and now he is leaving. This is my story of tragedy in the making.

As the rain pounded onto the concrete of the school ground I hastedly walk into the school to avoid the rain pouring on me. As I walked in I spotted my best friend Namine. As we got all our stuff we walked together to our first class, World History. As Namine and I took our seats I spotted that kid, Sora seems to be sitting there all alone like everyday in class. I felt bad for him because he seems so alone with nobody to comfort him. I've been watching him for a long time. I see through his disguise.

As the teachers voice begins to call out of the class I snapped out of my thoungs. As Ms. Shoran begins talking she discussed a project about doing a report about the Civil War. As she picked out our partners to work on the report with she announced Sora me. So I walked over his desk. I tried to talk to him all he seems to say were three letter words. Everybody in school would always talk about him in negative ways. I never knew why though. He just seemed so sad and miserable. So Alone. So for the rest of the time we did our separate parts of the project.

And as the days past by him and me started talking. It seems like the only time I seen him happy. It lit up my heart to help talk to somebody. It was weird but him and me became best friends (except for Namine and me of course) But our friendship never lasted for long because he told me he was moving. And that day I walked home crying letting the tears blur my vision because of the rain.

As I fall asleep I dream of my own imaginary world where everything is prefect. Where the wind will whisper to me. Where when the raindrops fall they tell a story. In my field of beautiful colored flowers. And candy clouds of lullaby. I lye inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chose- your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. They are the nightmares so I built my own world to escape all the destruction. But the alarm clock screaming monster wakes me up from my prefect world. Sora, The sweet little innocent thing you know your only propose in life is to break me down. Don't Deny.

And no matter how much I beg of you you still leave because your dad's been transferred to the Destiny Islands. You look into my eyes and tell me you have no choice and your sorry and so I let you go but inside I'm scream for you because without you I can't live or breath. Because I know even if you don't we were made for each other. And in my mutual shame I hide myself from you. But inside I hide the truth. The truth that your leave. I always try to tell myself your there. Always by my side.

So when you leave and I head home I fall to sleep. If I fall and all lost and there's no light to lead the way then all alone is where I belong. In a dream will you give me your love begs my broken heart to beat to save my life and change my mind? But your still not there so I get away from this life of mine. I can feel the night beginning separating me from the living and breathing and at my death I see you. I don't know why your there but I run to you calling out your name and I start to see you closer. But you're still farther away from this peaceful land. But I try to reach for you and all I feel is air. Not you, not love, noting just the air surrounded this place. But as I wake up I find myself in intensive care at the twilight town hospital. I guess they just won't let me leave my miserable life. As I stay here in the hospital bed I try to forget you but without you I feel noting just loneliness. And I dream of my prefect world again but it will never last me forever. Because noting last forever. They all fade away with the time giving themselves to somebody eles in need of there help. But they never know how much they hurt the people they helped and left.

I wish you wouldn't have left me because I can't breathe without you Sora. I try my hardest to kill the pain but only brought more pain. So much more. And so I cry once again but through my tears I see your face and so I reach for you this time but it never seems to be far enough. I try to not be afaraid because I know when the darkness fades away the light of the sun will break the knot in my heart. But my love for you still grows bigger and bigger each day life goes by but I let you go because I know its for the best. Maybe we were soulmates but I know if I grive over you noting will happen so I let you go soflty still thinking of you time to time but my life finally move on even without you. So I move on.

_But you'll still be my first love._

_No matter what misery you cause me thank you because you made me see how many_

_Great people or out there._

How did you like it? I really tried my hardest on this one so I hope you like it. And also at the end I did add lyrics from Evanescence songs onto it because I though they really went with my story. Sorry for it being short I'm not good at writing long storys.


End file.
